


Your Rightful Place

by kyleecomet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyleecomet/pseuds/kyleecomet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa is unsure of her feelings. Cersei makes them clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, first timer. Tell me if I fucked something up. Bye!

Cersei was sitting in her chambers, pondering all sorts of things. In her window, a little bird landed and an idea struck her. "Someone go and fetch Sansa Stark for me at once." One of her servants scrambled off and returned minutes later with the frightened girl.

"Why have you summoned me, Your Grace?" She asked shakily. "

Well, I'm afraid I was frightfully bored and you were just the company I needed. Tell me Sansa, you have experienced the start of your womanhood, correct?"

"Yes, Your Grace." "You must be maturing then. Sansa, remove your clothes and come stand before me." Cersei commanded. She knew that the little coward would do whatever she said.

" Yes, Your Grace." Sansa spoke with a bewildered and terrified expression. Cersei watched as the girl disrobed and tried to cover herself, to no avail.

"Stop hiding your body Sansa. Everyone! Come and see the miracle of womanhood!" Cersei shouted and her servants and guards came rushing in. Sansa blushed a deep red and tried to speak but Cersei shushed her. The servants all stood quietly staring at Sansa, while the guards whispered and made suggestive gestures.

"I think that this is a miracle, don't you? All of the changes a girl makes. I think we shall go to the throne room perhaps? Show the world Sansa Stark and her beautiful body." The servants and guard exchanged confused looks. "Perhaps not today. Everyone, get out of here." Cersei's helpers scrambled off and Sansa started to do the same. "No. You stay. Lie down. You're going to learn a lesson today Sansa Stark." Sansa did as she was told. "Spread your legs open wide Sansa. Don't cover up."

"Please don't make me, Your Grace." Sansa murmured pitifully.

"DO AS I SAY!" Cersei roared. Sansa's legs flew open and she lay trembling for a moment, then stilled. "Good little dove. I'll be back in a moment." Cersei marched into the near room and brought out a switch from a drawer. She walked back in the room and showed it to Sansa. "I'm going to hit you with this. Until you cry and beg. Until you go numb from pain. Turn over, now." Cersei began slapping the switch against the back of Sansa's legs. Each hit was met with a whimper from Sansa. She hit harder and harder until blood started to come out and Sansa was screaming with pain. "Silence." Cersei spoke. Sansa quieted immediately, still shaking and crying.

"Do you see now? The power is mine. The shame is yours. This is how it shall always be. Now put on your clothes and get out of my sight." Sansa let out a sob and scooped up her clothes. She hurriedly put them on and dashed out of the room. Cersei smiled to herself. The wilting flower could never take her place as queen.


End file.
